0912
by sellarosella
Summary: Mereka ada untuk melengkapi satu sama lain. Sesederhana itu. Pahit manis cinta Mukkun dan Himu. For Himuro's birthday.


0912 itu nomor punggung Mukkun sama Himu. Saking kreatifnya, saya bingung mau kasih judul apa, jadi ya gitu deh. Happy birthday, **Himu**!

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. All rights reserved.

* * *

Bel pintu berdenting, membuatnya berhenti dari kegiatannya menyesap cappuccino untuk memperhatikan tamu yang baru saja memasuki kafe sambil tersenyum. Ia menyadari kedatangan orang itu mengubah suasana dalam kafe. Dua lelaki yang sedang asik mengobrol menyapa orang itu yang dibalas dengan tawa sementara beberapa gadis tersipu-sipu kemudian sibuk melakukan sesuatu, berpura-pura tidak tertarik.

Berpura-pura?

Oh, ia tahu para gadis itu memang berpura-pura. Memangnya ia tidak memperhatikan tatapan yang diberikan kaum hawa tersebut pada si lelaki? Memangnya ia tidak memperhatikan bagaimana mereka berebut menarik perhatian si lelaki? Rasanya ia ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa lelaki itu adalah miliknya. Ya, lelaki itu adalah miliknya secara sah.

Maka ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya di pojok kafe yang tidak terlihat dan berjalan menuju kasir, tempat lelaki itu sedang bertukar sapa dengan penjaga kasir. Si penjaga melihatnya dan mengisyaratkan keberadaannya kepada lelaki itu. Ia melihat lelaki itu berbalik dan tersenyum lebar sekali.

"Atsushi."

Panggilan itu ia jawab dengan ciuman yang membuat gerah siapapun yang melihatnya. Ia sengaja mengeluarkan suara-suara heboh, seakan-akan ia menghisap mulut lelaki itu. Biar semua orang tahu bahwa lelaki ini sudah dimiliki orang lain, pikirnya marah. Dan betapa senangnya ia ketika si lelaki mengikuti permainannya dan balas mencium dengan heboh juga. Ini akan menjadi pelajaran yang berarti bagi gadis-gadis di luar sana, supaya mereka tidak mengganggu milik orang lain.

Akhirnya—karena mereka sama-sama manusia yang memerlukan oksigen untuk hidup—ciuman panas itu terhenti. Ia tanpa sadar menyeringai penuh kemenangan sambil mendelik pada gadis-gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan iri. Ia yakin mereka pasti menjelek-jelekkan dan menyumpahi dirinya dalam hati.

Suara tawa meledek membuatnya menoleh menatap lelaki yang baru saja ia cium. Seringai yang sama dengan yang baru saja ia perlihatkan terpampang di wajah lelaki itu. "Cemburu lagi?"

Ia mendengus, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan semacam itu. Ia benci bagaimana lelaki itu selalu tahu bahwa ia cemburu. Apakah ia sebegitu mudahnya untuk dibaca?

"Oh, kau memang cemburu," kata lelaki itu lagi. Seringaiannya melebar.

Alisnya berkedut kesal. Terserah apa kata lelaki itu, ia tetap tidak mau mengakui perasaannya yang sebenarnya meski kuda-kuda menginjak tubuhnya sekalipun. "Memang aku tidak boleh mencium tanpa alasan?"

Lelaki itu tertawa. "Ayolah, Atsushi. Sudah berapa tahun kita bersama dan kau masih juga cemburu pada gadis-gadis itu. Padahal kau memiliki apa yang tidak mereka miliki." Senyum misterius terpampang di wajahnya.

"Dan apa yang aku miliki tapi tidak dimiliki mereka?"

Berjalan pergi ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian kerja, si lelaki mengedip.

"Kau memiliki hatiku. Selalu."

* * *

Malam itu sepulang kerja, Murasakibara Atsushi dan Himuro Tatsuya beristirahat di kamar mereka di flat Himuro. Meskipun seharusnya mereka beristirahat, dalam arti tidur di kasur sama-sama dan saling memberikan kehangatan, hanya Murasakibara yang berbaring di ranjang dengan berbungkus-bungkus keripik kentang. Himuro sendiri sedang fokus dengan tugas kuliahnya di meja komputer yang tidak jauh dari ranjang. Murasakibara terkadang kesal melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Ia sudah memberikan keringanan dengan meminta Himuro fokus pada kuliahnya dan tidak perlu kerja di kafe lagi, tapi lelaki itu tidak pernah lupa melotot bila ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Muro-chin."

"_Yes_, _baby_?"

Alisnya terangkat. Himuro memang menjawab panggilannya, tapi tatapan lelaki itu tidak pernah lepas dari komputer mereka. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit kesal. Ia mencoba memanggil lagi.

"Muro-chinnnn."

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu mendesah dan menoleh pada kekasihnya dengan terpaksa. "_Baby_, _what's the matter_?"

"Jangan bicara pakai bahasa asing," katanya tidak terbiasa. Ia mengerti Himuro memang sudah cukup lama tinggal di Amerika dan ia bisa dibilang cukup fasih berbahasa Inggris, tapi tetap saja ia tidak terbiasa.

Himuro melepas kacamata dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dengan kantong mata yang agak hitam. "Baik, tidak bicara pakai bahasa asing. Apa sekarang kau sudah bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Mata Murasakibara memicing. "Muro-chin selalu kelihatan sibuk, ne." Ia tahu ia mungkin terdengar seperti anak kecil yang merajuk, tapi apa pedulinya? Malah ia ingin selamanya bersikap seperti anak kecil hanya untuk melihat tatapan Himuro yang melembut setiap kali ia merajuk.

"Atsushi," Lelaki itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya. "Kemari."

Murasakibara tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Himuro. Lelaki itu akan menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat untuk kemudian berbagi ciuman manis, semanis permen yang biasa ia makan. Ia hafal semua gerak-gerik lelaki itu di luar kepala dan selalu memutar gerak-gerik tersebut di kepalanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta sebegitu dalam pada seseorang melebihi cintanya pada makanan.

Benar saja, ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan, Himuro langsung menarik Murasakibara yang jauh lebih tinggi ke dalam pangkuannya dan memeluk lelaki bersurai ungu itu erat. "Maaf, aku terlalu sibuk belakangan ini hingga tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untukmu. Hanya saja semakin hari tugas kuliahku—"

"Kapan Muro-chin mau mendengarkanku dan berhenti bekerja?" tanya Murasakibara dengan tampang stoic dan malas yang selalu membuat orang mengira ia tidak serius meski ia sudah sangat, sangat serius.

Alis Himuro terangkat sesaat sebelum lelaki itu memutar mata. "Kau serius mau membicarakan soal itu lagi? Dengar, Atsushi. Umurku sudah dua puluh tahun, sudah bukan anak SMA lagi. Jika aku tidak bekerja nanti aku mau makan apa? Aku mau membayar uang kuliahku pakai apa?"

"Tapi kafe itu milik—"

"Aku tahu kafe itu milikmu," potong Himuro cepat. Napasnya naik turun tidak beraturan. "Tetap saja aku tidak mau menggantungkan hidupku padamu. Aku tidak mau hidup dengan merepotkan orang lain walau aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan."

Murasakibara mendengus jengkel. Sepertinya ia juga mulai emosi dengan topik yang tidak ada habisnya ini. Kalau begini terus, tidak mungkin akan ada ciuman manis dari Himuro. "Bagaimana kalau kita menikah nanti, Muro-chin? Apa kau lebih suka aku yang menggantungkan hidupku padamu? Aku tidak keberatan, tapi aku sudah bekerja sejak lulus SMA sementara Muro-chin baru akan mulai setelah tamat kuliah."

Tanpa diketahui Murasakibara, yang Himuro tangkap dari ocehan lelaki itu hanyalah satu kata 'menikah'. Setelah itu pikirannya berkeliaran kemana-mana dan ia berhenti mendengarkan. Perlahan, wajahnya memanas. "Atsushi, tadi kau bilang… menikah?"

"Hmmm," Murasakibara mendesah senang, menempelkan bibirnya di kening Himuro. "Muro-chin benar-benar pandai merusak rencana orang, ne? Tadinya aku tidak berniat melamar Muro-chin di rumah. Yah, setidaknya tidak ketika kita sedang ber… beda pendapat."

"Apa kau serius?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Atsushi, aku—"

Murasakibara membungkam bibir kekasihnya tercinta dengan ciuman. Ia suka mencium Himuro. Berbagai jenis ciuman sudah pernah ia lakukan dan ia tidak bisa memilih mana yang paling baik. Ciuman biasa, ciuman panas, ciuman saat bertengkar, ciuman selamat pagi, ciuman yang posesif, juga ciuman manis yang kini mereka lakukan. Ia suka semuanya. Ia candu pada semuanya. "Muro-chin manis."

Himuro yakin ia tidak pernah mencintai siapapun sebesar ia mencintai Murasakibara, dan ia tidak pernah letih mengungkapkan fakta itu terus-menerus. "Aku mencintaimu, Atsushi."

"_Your answer_…?"

"_I really can't say no_, _can I_?"

"_You musn't_."

"_Don't worry_, _I won't_."

* * *

Akan tetapi, roda kehidupan selalu berputar. Selama ini memang tidak ada rintangan berarti dalam hubungan Murasakibara dan Himuro. Sampai hari itu tiba. Hari dimana hubungan mereka mulai retak hanya karena satu pertemuan antara Himuro dan seorang lelaki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara kandung, Kagami Taiga.

"Itu pacar Himuro-kun, ya?"

Seorang gadis manis penjaga toko bunga kenalan Himuro bertanya tentang Kagami yang sedang melihat-lihat bunga tanpa benar-benar tertarik. Jika bukan karena ulang tahun Alex yang semakin dekat, Himuro yakin adiknya itu tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki di toko bunga. Tidak maskulin, katanya.

Memfokuskan pikiran ke si penjaga, Himuro menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Bukan, dia adikku. Namanya Kagami Taiga. Kami kemari untuk memilih bunga kesukaan pelatih kami yang sebentar lagi akan berulang tahun."

"Oh, berarti pacar Himuro-kun masih yang dulu?" Si gadis memelankan suaranya sembari melirik ke arah seorang lelaki yang sedang tertidur di salah satu kursi, mungkin bosan karena tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya di sini. "Kupikir kalian sudah putus. Tapi tidak mungkin juga ya kalian akan jalan bareng bila sudah putus. Aku ini benar-benar. Gomen ne, Himuro-kun."

Lelaki itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. "Wah, jadi diam-diam kau mendoakan supaya hubunganku kandas?"

"Eh, bukan begitu, Himuro-kun," Gadis itu terlihat panik. "Ah, kau salah paham kan. Aku kira kau sudah punya pacar baru karena melihat kalung kembar yang kalian pakai tahu. Dasar."

Himuro reflek menyentuh cincin yang ia kenakan sebagai bandul kalung. Wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum nostalgia. "Ini menandakan hubungan kakak-adik kami. Tidak lebih. Lagipula dia sudah punya pacar kok."

"Lho? Jadi ceritanya kalau dia masih kosong, Himuro-kun mau?" goda si gadis sembari nyengir kuda.

"Kau ini," Ia menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan gemas. "Sudah kubilang dia itu adikku. Jangan bicara aneh-aneh."

"Oi, Tatsuya," Suara baritone dari belakang rak yang agak jauh dari kasir memanggil, disusul oleh kepala dengan rambut merah kehitaman juga wajah frustasi Kagami. "Kau yang pilih bunganya deh. Aku bingung mau pilih yang mana. Nanti biar aku yang beli kuenya."

Himuro menganggukkan kepala ke arah kasir lalu berjalan ke tempat Kagami dan mengacak-acak rambut lelaki itu. "Dasar kau ini. Memangnya tidak pernah beli bunga untuk pacarmu, ya?"

Kagami mendelik tajam. "Pacarku kan laki-laki. Mana ada laki-laki memberi bunga untuk laki-laki lain. Secara bakal awkward banget situasi dan kondisinya. Jangan-jangan kau pengalaman beli bunga buat cowokmu, ya?"

Yang ditanya tertawa geli. "Memang menurutmu Atsushi suka dikasih bunga? Ya nggak lah. Beli bunga kan nggak harus untuk pacar. Aku rutin beli bunga buat ibuku saat dia ulang tahun dan hari ibu."

"Heh, kalau aku malah nggak ingat soal ibuku," dengus Kagami malu, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang tersipu-sipu namun gagal total dan tawa Himuro sudah terdengar lagi.

"Jangan jadi anak durhaka dong. Nanti kau nggak manis lagi seperti dulu, my little Taiga."

"M-My little Taiga my ass!" Kini wajah Kagami merah padam hingga ke kuping. "Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Tatsuya bodoh. Kau pikir aku apa, anak umur tiga tahun?"

"Kalian berisik." Murasakibara menggeram, mengucek-ucek matanya yang agak berair karena habis bangun tidur. "Sudah selesai? Mau pulang."

Himuro mengernyit melihat tingkah Murasakibara. Ia bergegas menghampiri lelaki itu. "Jangan dikucek, Atsushi. Nanti sakit mata. Maaf mengganggu istirahatmu. Sabar sedikit, sebentar lagi kita pulang."

Kagami menyeringai, ingin tertawa tapi tidak mau menyinggung perasaan Murasakibara. "Aku masih heran bagaimana kau bisa berhubungan dengannya, Tatsuya," Ia berkata saat berjalan ke kasir bersama Himuro yang sudah memilih bunga. "Kalian seperti ayah dan anak."

"_Really_?" Alis lelaki bersurai hitam itu terangkat.

"_Deadly yes_."

Ia tergelak. "Oh, _but I love him so much_."

"Yeah, _I know_. _I can see it in your eyes_."

* * *

"Aku tahu kau sedang marah padaku."

Murasakibara sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton televisi tanpa benar-benar menonton saat Himuro datang dan menodongkan pertanyaan itu ke telinganya. Ia tidak menjawab, hanya melirik lelaki itu sekilas. Tangannya masih asik memindah-mindahkan channel tanpa tujuan yang jelas sampai Himuro mengambil remotnya secara paksa.

"Jangan menghindar."

"Aku tidak menghindar."

"Kalau begitu jawab aku."

"Kau tidak bertanya."

Ia mendengar lelaki itu mendesah letih. Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak bersikap begini, tapi ia terlanjur kesal karena kejadian di toko bunga tadi. Semua orang mengira ia tidur namun faktanya ia sadar dan mendengar setiap kata yang mereka ucapkan. Meskipun ia laki-laki dan cuek dan tampak tidak peduli, ia tetap punya hati. Hatinya juga bisa sakit saat mendengar percakapan Himuro dan gadis penjaga kasir.

"Apa ini tentang Taiga?" Suara Himuro menyadarkannya ke alam nyata. "Kau marah karena Taiga?"

Ia terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kata-katanya. Ia tidak mau mengatakan hal yang akan ia sesali nanti hanya karena emosi sesaat. "Kalau aku meminta Muro-chin melepas kalung itu, apa Muro-chin akan melepasnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak," kata lelaki itu langsung, menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. "Kalung ini menandakan persaudaraan kami. Aku tidak akan membuang persaudaraanku dengannya begitu saja."

"Semua orang mengira Muro-chin berpacaran dengannya," Murasakibara bergumam tidak jelas. Ia sedikit berharap Himuro tidak mendengarnya namun ia juga ingin Himuro mendengar kata-katanya dengan jelas.

Tangan Himuro menggenggam tangan si lelaki ungu lembut. "Maaf karena membuatmu tidak nyaman. Tapi kau tahu kalau mereka tidak benar. Kau pacarku satu-satunya."

"Biar begitu, aku tidak suka melihat Muro-chin memakai kalung itu," Murasakibara menarik tangannya menjauh.

Himuro mengernyit. "Jangan egois, Atsushi."

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja," dengus Murasakibara jengkel, segera bangkit berdiri menuju kamarnya dan kamar Himuro tanpa menoleh sedetik pun. Sambil berjalan, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah perasaannya salah, apakah selama ini Himuro pernah mencintainya.

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu hingga tanpa terasa sudah tiga minggu mereka tidak saling berbicara satu sama lain. Bohong bila ia mengatakan ia tidak terpengaruh dengan aksi diam lelaki itu. Ia sangat terpengaruh. Nilai-nilainya menurun dan ia bahkan hampir tidak lulus di salah satu mata kuliah. Ia merindukan lelaki itu. Merindukan mata yang menatapnya dingin dan hanya ia yang bisa melihat bahwa ada cinta di sana, merindukan tangan yang mendekap tubuhnya erat, merindukan bibir yang menciumnya mesra… hell, he even missed those little fights they shared. Terkadang ada saat dimana ia ingin melepas kalung yang ia kenakan—melepas saudaranya—supaya ia bisa mendekap lelaki itu lagi. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Jika ia melakukan itu, ia akan merasa bersalah seumur hidupnya. Ia mencintai Murasakibara, namun ia tidak bisa membuang adiknya begitu saja karena cinta. Itu tidak benar.

"Himuro, dia datang."

Salah satu pegawai kafe Murasakibara yang merupakan teman akrabnya menyikut lengannya pelan bertepatan dengan denting bel pintu. Matanya langsung menoleh dari si pegawai ke pintu dan mereka bertatapan. Jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat, namun melihat lelaki itu membuang muka begitu saja membuatnya merasa seakan jantungnya diremas.

"Atsushi," Ia reflek memanggil begitu Murasakibara lewat di sampingnya. Ia tidak menyangka lelaki itu akan berhenti dan menoleh, akibatnya ia sempat gelagapan sendiri. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf."

"Begitu?" gumam Murasakibara pelan. Entah perkiraannya saja atau sorot mata lelaki itu terlihat kecewa. "Ya sudah. Kembali bekerja."

Ketika si pemilik kafe mulai berjalan pergi, lagi-lagi ia melakukan sesuatu secara reflek. Ia menahan lengan lelaki itu erat, seolah hatinya ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak mau mereka terus begini. Ia bisa mendengar lelaki itu mendesah sebelum menariknya pergi ke ruang ganti. Suasana di ruangan tersebut hening total. Hanya napas mereka yang terdengar. Akhirnya ia mau tidak mau harus buka mulut terlebih dahulu.

"_Can we stop this_?" Ia menghela napas. "Bisa kita hentikan semua ini, Atsushi?"

Murasakibara memainkan jemarinya. "Menghentikan apa tepatnya, Muro-chin?"

"Menghentikan apapun yang terjadi di antara kita saat ini," Ia nyaris meneriakkan kata itu pada Murasakibara. Untung di saat-saat terakhir ia bisa memaksa dirinya agar tetap tenang dan tidak terbawa emosi. "Kau menolak bicara padaku selama tiga minggu gara-gara dua buah kalung. Ini… ini nonsense."

"Muro-chin tahu? Sebenarnya bukan karena kalung." Lelaki itu menyandarkan kepalanya di loker, memejamkan mata. "Salahkan aku kalau mau, tapi aku meragukan perasaan Muro-chin padaku."

Tangan Himuro mengepal tanpa sadar. Apa yang dikatakan Murasakibara sekarang lebih tidak masuk akal dari aksi mogok bicara lelaki itu. Mereka sudah berpacaran sejak SMA, dan ia kira mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Namun rupanya ia salah. Murasakibara meragukan perasaannya. Lelaki itu berpikir Himuro tidak mencintainya.

"Aku," Bibirnya bergetar. "Aku tidak ingat pernah melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu tidak percaya padaku."

"Aku mendengar setiap kata dari percakapan Muro-chin dan gadis toko bunga."

Mata Himuro membesar. Pembicaraan? Gadis? Toko bunga? Apa maksud Murasakibara pembicaraan ketika mereka memilih bunga untuk Alex? Tapi isi pembicaraan itu kan Kagami, bukan Murasakibara. "Aku tidak meng—"

"_You never say no_, _did you_?" Kali ini, Murasakibara menatapnya tepat di mata. "Semua pertanyaan tentang Kagami hanya dijawab dengan 'dia adikku'. _You never ever said the word no_."

Ia sakit hati. Hanya karena satu kata yang tidak ia ucapkan, Murasakibara langsung tidak percaya pada perasaannya? Bukankah laki-laki tidak mementingkan hal-hal semacam itu? Bukankah sudah lebih dari cukup bila mereka berdua tahu bahwa mereka saling memiliki? Rupanya tidak.

"Hanya karena satu kata, Atsushi," Ia menggeleng letih. "_Just a word and you doubt my feeling_, _doubt me_."

"_Just a word_, _so why didn't you say it_?"

"Apakah itu penting?" Kesabarannya mulai hilang. Murasakibara bisa memilih kapan pun untuk menjadi lelaki yang peduli dengan kata-kata. Kenapa lelaki itu harus memilih saat ini, dan bukannya ketika ia sedang membanjiri lelaki itu dengan kata cinta? "Aku mungkin tidak mengatakannya pada orang lain, tapi kau tahu apa artinya Taiga untukku. Dan sebelum ini, kupikir kau tahu apa artinya **kau** untukku."

Ruang ganti tersebut kembali hening. Himuro menunggu jawaban Murasakibara sementara lelaki itu terlihat sedang merenung. Tidak lama, jawaban itu datang, mengejutkan Himuro dan membuatnya sesak.

"Beri aku sedikit waktu untuk membereskan semuanya."

Membereskan semuanya? Maksudnya Murasakibara ingin menyudahi hubungan mereka? "Bukan," Lelaki bersurai hitam itu gemetar. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Bukan ini yang kuinginkan, Atsushi. Jangan lakukan ini padaku."

Terdengar helaan napas dari Murasakibara. "Muro-chin, jangan menangis."

Tapi manusia bila dilarang malah akan melakukan. Jadilah air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya yang dingin. "Kubuang," katanya parau. "Kalungnya kubuang. Aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf. Jadi tolong—"

"Ssshh," Murasakibara mendekat, menarik Himuro dalam dekapannya dan mengecup ubun-ubun lelaki itu. "Kau salah paham. Maksudku bukan begitu, Muro-chin."

Himuro menggeleng. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi siapa yang salah paham terhadap siapa. Yang ia pedulikan hanya lelaki yang memeluknya erat dan betapa ia tidak mau lelaki itu meninggalkannya. "_Please stay_."

"_Won't go anywhere_," Kecupan lelaki itu turun ke kening dan wajahnya. "_You misunderstood_."

"Tapi kau bilang—"

"Ya, membereskan semuanya," Murasakibara mempererat pelukannya. Tidak bicara pada Himuro selama tiga minggu benar-benar menguras emosinya. "Maksudku aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikiran. Setiap melihat Muro-chin, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku. Pikiranku kacau." Ia menjauh dan menatap Himuro lembut. "_I'm sorry I made you cry_."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Himuro menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang menuntut. Ia mendesah senang, menyadari betapa cocoknya mereka satu sama lain, seolah-olah mereka memang diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi. Satu ciuman itu meyakinkan Himuro kalau ia memang ingin menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya dengan lelaki yang kekanak-kanakan ini. Lengan Murasakibara yang merengkuhnya terasa bagai rumah. Ia merasa nyaman. Dan ia berharap Murasakibara merasakan hal yang sama, berharap supaya perasaannya berbalas.

Setelah apa yang terasa seperti bertahun-tahun lamanya, ciuman mereka terputus dan mereka hanya saling menatap. Onyx menatap violet, violet menatap onyx. Tahu-tahu, dari bibir Himuro meluncur satu kalimat, kalimat yang sudah ia pendam sejak Murasakibara berhenti bicara padanya.

"**I miss you**."

Ucapan itu membuatnya kembali berada dalam dekapan Murasakibara. Hangat. Rasanya hangat. Sangat hangat sampai ia tidak mau melepaskan diri lagi kalau memang bisa.

"Jadi," Murasakibara berbisik tepat di telinganya.

.

.

.

"Kapan kau siap menikah denganku… Tatsuya?"


End file.
